The following wireless communication apparatuses are known. That is, one wireless communication apparatus notifies another wireless communication apparatus that it has suffered interference, thereby making wireless communication while avoiding a frequency channel in which interference has occurred. The wireless communication apparatuses share information about frequency channels other than the frequency channel in which interference has occurred, and then restart wireless communication by shifting to another frequency channel in which no interference has occurred.